Mary Anne Sykes
Mary Anne Sykes (nee Morris) is the widow of Bill Sykes and the main antagonist in Oliver & Company 2. She is voiced by Lauren Bacall and her singing voice is provided by Carol Channing. Biography Mary was born to parents Joanne and Henry Morris. They were both very rich and Mary lived a relatively happy childhood until her parents died in a car crash when she was a teenager. At some point in her adolescence, Mary met her future husband Bill Sykes and the two later on married. Bill later became the boss of a young petty thief called Fagin. She had captured his younger brother Jimmy earlier on. He was later killed in a car crash and Mary swore revenge for her husband's death. Appearance and personality Mary is a tall, thin middle-aged woman with black hair with grey streaks in it. She wears a long, purple velvet gown and black stilettos on her feet. She also wears a fake fur coat, which she wears twice in the film and a feather boa. Around her neck is a gold choker which her mother gave to her. Hanging off the choker is an opal. Mary is a cunning, seductive, foul-tempered individual who wants revenge for her husband's death. She also has a small humorous streak and can be very belittling, particularly to her long-suffering butler Quigley, who has also looked after her as a child. Role in the film Mary first appears in her office, petting her cat Diamond and looking mournfully at a photograph of Bill Sykes on her desk. Quigley comes in with a cup of tea for her and she tells him that she wants to get revenge on Fagin and his friends for the death of her husband through the song Gettin' My Own Back. She then calls out Jimmy's name, only to find that he has run away, rousing Mary's ire. Jimmy is now bonding with Fagin after discovering he is his long-lost brother. Mary and Quigley are spying on the two men from inside Steve's Diner, with Mary complaining that most of the food on the menu will "ruin her diet". At around the same time, Dodger has recently met his parents Charlie and Tess and is bonding with them. The gang are in Central Park and are blissfully unaware that Mary and Quigley are watching them from in the bushes. Mary then announces that she'll capture Charlie to lure Fagin and the gang to her for sure. They then trip over into the pond, and Mary berates Quigley for ruining her best silk shoes. Mary then tries and fails many times to capture Charlie. That night, Charlie and Dodger are out walking in the street. Mary and Quigley are watching them from inside two trash cans and she releases Diamond. Charlie runs after her with Dodger in pursuit and the two dogs are confronted by Mary's thuggish bodyguard Joe. He proceeds to attack Charlie and Dodger, but Dodger escapes while his father is captured by Mary and her goons. The gang then race back to the Sykes' house and rescue Charlie, but Mary catches them. She soon grabs Dodger and takes him out onto the pier, attempting to drown him in the ocean. Fortunately, Charlie steps in and saves Dodger. Mary falls off the pier to her death, taking Charlie with her. Fortunately, he manages to swim ashore safely while she drowns off-screen. Mary's goons are later taken to jail and everyone returns to Fagin's barge. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Wives Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who don't interact with the protagonist at the start Category:Daughters Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Bullies Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:American characters Category:Businesspeople